


What Are Stars Without the Dark?

by bluefeatherofhappiness



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeatherofhappiness/pseuds/bluefeatherofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. A series of haiku and tanka depicting the first stirrings and the eventual blooming of love between Mitama and Rhajat. </p><p>(As most people know, haiku are poems with a syllable count of 5-7-5; Tanka are slightly longer, with syllable counts of 5-7-5-7-7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Stars Without the Dark?

**Author's Note:**

> These poems are not EXPLICIT, per se, but heavily draws upon nature imagery to depict certain...things.  
> I don't consider myself a traditionalist of haiku by any extent, but I've tried my best to stick to the vivid imagery and allusions to nature for most of these poems. 
> 
> These poems are arranged from no support to A+ support; Each tier is a collection of three kaiku, and later, three haiku with an additional tanka at the end...well, ok, the A+ has five poems. I got into it.

 

** What Are Stars Without the Dark?**

 

_Budding pink heather,_

_Basking in sunshine and warmth,_

_Nodding in the breeze._

_Here, the Black Lily_

_That creeps in murky waters_

_Reaching for the sun._

_A slender hand plucks,_

_Arranges them together-_

_An unlikely pair._

* * *

_The starry poet_

_Sighs, her thoughts scattered like leaves_

_By Disrobing Gale_

_A shadow slips past_

_And time seems to disappear_

_A new muse at last?_

_The shadow smiles;_

_Unused to admiration,_

_She blushes like dawn._

* * *

_Blade pierces flesh_

_A river rushes crimson_

_A dark bird cries out_

_Time is still once more._

_The poet’s presence heals her;_

_Amateratsu._

_Some folk of honor_

_Repay debts with coin or words;_

_But she, devotion._

_After the battle_

_The two seek each other out;_

_A rapport is built._

_“What’s your name?” the poet asks._

_The raven whispers, “Rhajat.”_

* * *

_Starling and raven_

_Priestesses of sun and moon_

_Birds soaring in sync_

_The warmth of springtime_

_Extends beyond the season_

_In the hearts of two_

_Woosh! An arrow flies_

_And bursts into magic flames._

_Cinders light her heart;_

_The temple of her body_

_Is lit ablaze with yearning._

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_

_Lily and heather-_

_They mingle in the twilight,_

_Petals slick with dew._

_A pale hand reaches_

_Up, to pluck ripe pink cherries,_

_And the warm wind sighs._

_A sleek housecat kneels,_

_Laps dew from the warm petals_

_And purrs with content._

_A fresh spring bursts forth,_

_And the birds cry out with glee_

_And the sun rises._

_Solitary souls,_

_Drawn together by a chance,_

_Find peace in each other-_

**_A poet and her dark muse;_ **

**_A sorceress and her love._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this JUST in time for femslash week....as I said, I'm no haiku expert, and i know poems are less popular/common when it comes to fan fiction....but i felt it was appropriate and even necessary for any story about Mitama to be told like this. 
> 
> I welcome and encourage all forms of constructive criticism, commentary, and feedback.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
